The Hunt
by Stormkeeper818
Summary: It's been two years since Bahamut. In that time Vaan went missing. Now Balthier takes on a hunt that may open his eyes to his own heart as he also battles his mistake. Yaoi. Detailed summary inside. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Just something I thought of while playing the game, hope you like it.

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**The Hunt Begins**

"_Hey, Balthier…" Batlhier turned at the sound of his name. Vaan stood nervously next to the shrine of Northwest wind. Fran and Basch were talking to a merchant about the reward for the mark they'd just defeated, a Humbaba that had mutated due to mist and had started to attack the small rest stop that caravans and merchant used when travelling the Mosphoran Highwaste.._

"_Vaan?" Balthier looked at the young thief. It had been two weeks since they'd defeated Vayne on the Bahamut and everyone had agreed that they should go on one more hunt before they went their separate ways, in truth, Balthier had started to grow fond of the young thief, and it seemed Vaan had taken a shine to Balthier, treating him almost like a brother._

_Vaan sat on the edge of the shrine, dipping a hand in the water and watching the ripples as he moved it back and forth. Balthier sensed the young thief's distress and moved closer until he was standing over him._

"_Vaan?" he repeated. The sun had already set, and the only thing that illuminated the rest stop were a few fires and the light of the moon._

"_Balthier I…" Vaan seemed stuck for words as he desperately searched for what to say, the gold band around his throat and the several pieces of gold coloured metal glinted from the meagre light that actually reached them, "…I, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while," Vaan gave a nervous chuckle as he turned to look back at Balthier._

"_Well?" Bathlier said, hoping to encourage the thief to say what was on his mind._

"_Batlhier I, I lo-lov…" his words were so quiet Balthier could barely hear them, "I love you," Balthier froze. Not knowing what to do Vaan crashed his lips against Balthier's._

_The next thing he knew was a burning pain where Balthier's hand had hit his cheeks. Tears flew from his eyes as Vaan's shocked mind tried to process what had happened. Balthier had hit him. He'd rejected him. Vaan looked up into the smouldering eyes of the sky pirate, a man he'd grown to admire and love._

"_I never want to see you again!" Balthier hissed._

_Vaan stood up and ran, disappearing into the night, tears falling down his face as he silently made a vow to never go back to Rabanastre, to never have contact with another living person again, in the hopes of earning Balthier's forgiveness._

_Balthier watched as the thief ran, his eyes glaring into the boy's back, not caring if he was running into danger, knowing that Vaan would be back sooner or later. Ashe and Penelo looked up from the wares a merchant had been showing them as Balthier stormed towards the campsite they'd set up. _

"_It's nothing," Balthier hissed in response to their questioning glance, they didn't question it, assuming Balthier had argued with Vaan or Basch or something._

_No one had even questioned Vaan's absence the next day, assuming he had found something he thought would be more interesting and that they'd see him when they reached Rabanastre. Not knowing what would happen, they set off on Chocobo towards Nalbina town to take the Strahl to Rabanastre._

Balthier woke up in a sweat. That dream again. The Strahl's engines hummed quietly as he sat up in his bed. Fran was driving them back to Rabanastre now that they'd finished their business in Archades. Balthier stood up and tugged on his shirt, quickly doing up the buttons as he fought down the guilt that welled up after the dream. Vaan hadn't shown up after they'd left Mosphoran Highwaste. He'd been missing for two years now and no one had seen hide or hair of him. Balthier knew it was his fault, not that he'd admit it out loud. He shouldn't have been so harsh to the thief when he'd said he'd loved him, but then, he tried to reason, when a guy proclaims his love for you what does he expect to happen.

He walked into the cockpit of the Strahl and watched as Fran landed the airship in the aerodrome with ease.

"The engines will still need repairs, the Jellies from the Henne mines did more damage then we thought," Fran stated in her quiet yet firm voice.

"We'll sort that out and then head over to the Sandsea to meet this client of ours," Balthier pulled on the cuffs of his shirt and headed to the stairs, Fran following.

Nonno stood with his team by the hanger doors, ready to start working on the Strahl as soon as Balthier and Fran had left.

* * *

Balthier and Fran stood outside of the aerodrome, just looking at the Westgate as people passed through it.

"Doesn't seem to have changed much," Balthier commeneted.

"Yes," Fran agreed as the two made their way towards the gate.

They passed the fountain in the Southern Plaza and entered the East end. Balthier was quickly starting to wish they'd taken the Moogling instead of walking, suddenly conscious of the stares that a few people sent their way. Despite the large number of Viera in the city Balthier and Fran attracted a lot of stares, partly because they were two of the heroes who'd restored Rabanastre and partly because they were always together.

The East end was bustling with activity. Since Lady Ashed had taken the throne a lot more commerce was seen throughout the city now that there were no Imperial guards patrolling the streets. Bangaas, Seeqs, Humes, even Vieras were talking to each other and shouting about their wares and such. The Muthru Bazaar had even had to expand due to the number of stalls, the bridge that led from the East end having part of it covered by the stands.

Balthier and Fran spotted the Sandsea among the crowd. Despite the increase in the number of travellers, the Sandsea always had a table free for whoever decided to visit.

The pair went up the stairs to their usual table on the balcony. They were currently waiting for a client who'd contacted them about a business proposition. To say the least Balthier was intrigued, from the sound of it, it would be beneficial to them if they helped out, and wondering what exactly the details of this proposition involved, all they knew was that it was some sort of hunt.

Balthier ordered a two drinks from a serving girl as they waited, which were quickly brought to the despite the heaving number of patrons that filled the bar, a large number of which were crowded around the notice board.

"Hey did you hear?" A young boy asked excitedly to his friend.

"What?"

"You know that Monster that the army had been sent to get rid of?"

"Yeah, wait, you mean-?"

"Yep, they've issued a bill for it, rumour is the army wasn't even able to put a scratch in its hide, now people are going around organising hunting parties to take it down,"

"But I thought Lady Ashe was organising some sort of hunting party?" another boy interrupted.

"She is," a young girl said proudly, obviously happy to know something someone else didn't.

"Then why…?" the first boy started.

"Because Lady Ashe, Lord Larsa, the Marquis have all sent troops to defeat, their lucky they even survived. I was in Bhujerba when they got back and saw the casualties, I even heard what they reported back, several soldiers had been killed before they could even get near it, even the Viera in Golmore Jungle, the Garif and Al-cid from Rozarria are leant warriors to fight it,"

"But if several armies couldn't hurt how can a few hunters harm it?" the first boy's friend asked.

"Because they have experience. Clan Centario is helping recruit the best fighters to join the hunt in Rabanstre and Nalbina, I heard Montblanc is picking them himself," now that's interesting, Blathier thought as he heard them.

"Do you think this may be what our client wants to ask us?" Fran asked. They didn't yet know the identity of the mysterious client, they'd only heard about him through Nonno.

"Probably, you have to admit, it does sound interesting and will probably yield big rewards for those involved," Balthier stretched as he laid back.

"Hmm," Fran looked towards the entrance of the Sandsea.

Balthier went back to listening to the talk around the notice board

"When this monster appear anyway?" an old lady asked.

"About a year or so ago, though some people say they saw a similar creature to that before," a man said.

"Do you think it's mutated because of the Mist?"

"I don't know but it's likely, I've even heard it's been seen around Mt. Bur-Omisace and the Mosphoran Highwaste,"

"Don't forget the Sochen Cave Palace and Salikawood," a young woman interrupted.

"I heard it's been seen in the Zertinan Caverns," an old man stepped forward.

"Isn't that were Lady Ashe found an Esper?" the old woman asked.

Balthier stopped listening after that. Hearing that conversation brought back memories; Vaan had been able to summon most of the Espers they'd defeated, he'd been remarkably skilled at Magicks, he hoped he was okay and that he hadn't decided to join the fight against this creature, though when he thought about Vaan he knew he'd be involved with it somehow. Balthier suppressed the tears forming behind his eyes at the thought that something terrible had happened to Vaan because of him. It's true what they say, he thought, Absence does make the heart grow fonder, he just wasn't in love with the thief the way he had been with him.

"He's here," Fran said as the door to the Sandsea opened, revealing a smartly dressed Moogle, Montblanc.

Few people noticed as the Moogle made his way to the balcony. Balthier watched as the Moogle hopped onto the table Fran and Balthier were sitting at.

"Ah, you're here already Kupo," Montblanc gave a small relieved smile, "I apologise for being late, Kupo,"

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Balthier asked.

"The proposition is about a hunt for this," Montblanc gave them a bill showing the picture of some strange creature, "We don't know what this creature is Kupo, but it is extremely strong, some believe it to be an Esper of some kind, which is quite likely due to the high concentration of mist kupo, though others believe it to be some sort of dragon or possibly some mist creature,"

"And you want us to hunt this thing?" Fran asked.

"Yes, many have returned defeated and near death, ku-po, so it's understandable-" he was interrupted when Balthier slammed the bill onto the table.

"We'll do it!" Montblanc seemed surprised by the Pirate's outburst.

"Excellent Kupo-po, the other hunters from Nalbina and Rabanastre will meet at the Southern plaza in two days, come well prepared, Kupo," as the Moogle departed Fran looked a the bill.

She noticed something familiar about the monster, a jacket was stuck on a ring around the beast's ankle, Vaan's jacket. Fran looked up at Balthier, a question hovering, unasked in her eyes as she looked at her friend, and wondered just what had happened to make him like this about Vaan. She glanced at the bill again only to see the jacket had gone, had it been a trick of the light?

Fran stood up and followed Balthier out of the Sandsea, her curious mind screaming for release, though she prevented herself from showing it, she knew her questions would be answered in time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

My first Final Fantasy FanFic, yay! Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if the characters seemed a bit AU, but hey, people can change a lot in a few years. Anyway, please review ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Lost Princess, Found Esper**

Balthier stood next to the fountain in the Southern plaza along with several other hunters, including Basch, dressed as he had been two years ago, but he was surrounded with an air of importance, not the arrogant importance many in the nobility had, but an importance that conveyed his knowledge of his position and what it entailed.

Along with Basch was Penolo, dressed in similar attire as to two years ago, but with metal shin guards and the Solidor emblem hung around her neck signifying her future engagement to Larsa, Balthier couldn't help but smirk at the reactions of some of the people on hearing the news, some, mainly those who were romantics at heart, swooned, others thought it outrageous and that Larsa should choose a bride from the nobility, while others said Penelo was going above her station.

"Balthier!" Penelo had noticed them; the staff on her back seemed to shine in the desert sun as she ran over to them.

"Penelo, or would you prefer Lady Penelo?" Balthier smirked as Penelo made a face.

"Very funny Balthier,"

"Basch," Balthier nodded his head in greeting to the captain.

"Balthier, Fran," the captain returned.

"What brings the captain of the royal army of Rabanastre on a hunt?" Balthier asked, quickly returning to his usual self.

"This monster that you've no doubt heard rumours of, if it proceeds as it has unchecked it could cause untold damage,"

"Same, besides it's good to get out of Archades without being pestered and it might stop those nobles pestering Larsa," Penelo agreed.

"That is not the only reason," Fran stated.

Penelo looked away, "I…"

"Go on," Balthier encouraged.

"I'm worried about Vaan, I know it's been two years but, I think this monster might have some connection to him,"

"What makes you think that?" Balthier enquired, curious as to how the girl had come to this particular conclusion that he too had come to.

"I don't know entirely but…something about that monster makes me think of him,"

"I also," Basch agreed, "The question is its location. While there have been reported sightings we don't know where it is, and I doubt the Viera have been entirely forthcoming as to why they are involved, my apologies Fran,"

"I understand your concern; I myself believe they are hiding something about the creature, something they are hesitant to share with us," Fran looked towards the fountain.

"But why are they sending us when an army couldn't bring it down?" Balthier wondered.

"The army is large and unable to perform as well as hunters when taking down a mark, their numbers would also prevent some manoeuvres, and remember even though it has been two years Ivalice is still recovering from Vayne's rule," Basch said, looking towards the palace where Ashe now ruled over Rabanastre.

"The young queen is doing well," Balthier commented.

"She has to, though she wanted to come on this mission,"

"A mission now is it?" Balthier asked.

Basch ignored him and continued, "Though she wanted to come on this mission there is still too much for her to do here even with the royal council that was created to help with the day to day management,"

"Poor Ashe," Penelo sighed.

"Well, she'll be able to explain this herself, look," Balthier nodded to the bridge that connected the bridge that connected the East End to Muthru Bazaar.

Everyone turned to face the princess turned queen as she stood at the forefront of her small entourage, despite the peace there were still people who were loyal to Vayne and wanted her dead.

"Everyone," her voice rang loud and clear around the Plaza, "I wish you luck on this mission, this creature is powerful and has already proved itself to be dangerous, if we do not act now then not only do we put travellers at risk, but our families also, I wish I too could aid you on this hunt, however, while I am unable to come in person, I can lend you my Esper," she turned around and looked at the sky calling out a single name in her clear voice, "Adrammelech!"

The Dragon-demon like Esper flew down towards the group when its mistress called.

"May you blessed on your journey," with that the group, at some unseen signal, turned towards the South Gate and marched towards Giza Plains, Adrammelech flying above them.

People watched as the Hunters made their way out the city, some cheering, others crying, no one knew if they'd succeed, or if they'd live.

Balthier looked at the group, he spotted several hunters he'd had dealings with before, two of them were Viera by the names Ktjn and Krjn, others he didn't recognise at all, though he doubted they were all professional hunters, some would be mercenaries, others would be adventurers or soldiers.

"So where we will search first?" Penelo asked Basch as they led the group.

"Golmore Jungle, the Viera from Eruyt village will be joining us there, from there we head towards Mt. Bur-Omisace,"

"What about the Zertinan Caverns, it's rumoured to have been seen there," Balthier pointed out.

"The Gariff have already searched the caverns along with some soldiers from Archades, they still have guards posted throughout for any future sign, they've even searched the Henne Mines after it was reportedly seen…'collecting' Magicite,"

"'Collecting'? Why would it want to collect Magicite, I don't know of any creatures who go out of their way to collect it," Penelo looked up at Basch.

"We don't know," however it does tell us one thing,"

"And what would that be?" Balthier asked, determined to find out as much about this creature.

"That it's smart and probably even more dangerous than before," Basch just looked grim at the thought.

By now they'd reached the Nomad village. The people who were there looked at them as they passed by. Fran paused as she sensed something.

"Fran?" Balthier turned to look at his partner in crime.

"Mist," Fran stated simply as she walked over to a small boy who was showing something he'd found to his friends and supposedly older sister.

"Here?" Balthier asked himself before turning to Basch, "Call a halt, Frans found something,"

The group came to a halt as they turned to watch the Viera talk to the children, their confusion evident on their faces. Fran stood up and turned to look at them, holding what looked to be some sort of scale.

"It's soaked in Mist, it bleeds it," Fran looked at the feather as Balthier took it.

"Do you think it's from the creature?"

"Most likely, it bares the scent of the Mines; these children said they found it on the Ozmone Plains,"

"What were you doing on the Ozmone Plains?" Penelo asked.

"We were being chased by werewolves," the boy replied, "we ran and we ended up there, then this Chocobo runs by and drops this thing,"

"So we know the creature was created, or at least altered by Mist," Basch stated.

"This does not bode well," Fran said to herself and Balthier.

"It's too late now, we've come this far we might as well see it through to the end, though this does confirm that it was at the Henne Mines, but why would it be collecting Magicite?" he wondered out loud as Basch started to move the group forward after they decided to stock up on more provisions.

"This creature is more dangerous then it appears to be," Balthier muttered as he started forward again, "Let's hope the Viera in Eruyt village will be able to shed some more light upon it,"

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, anyway, please review ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Mourning in Eruyt Village**

As the Hunters entered the jungle, a familiar looking Viera came to greet them.

"Mrjn?" Fran looked at the Viera, surprised, though she didn't show it.

"Sister," Mejn smiled as the group came to a halt in front of her, "I have been sent to tell you that only a few of you are allowed into the village, a camp has been prepared for the rest of you,"

"The question is who shall go?" Balthier muttered.

"I will," Basch stepped forward.

"Me too," Penelo joined him, before turning to look at Balthier, "Aren't you two coming?"

"It would appear we are left with little choice," he stated as he and Fran joined the duo.

"If possible we will join as well," Ktjn and Krjn stepped forward.

"Very well then," Mrjn led the hunters to the entrance to the village, while Mrjn talked to the wood, the rest waited and watched as they walked down the hidden path, wary of any creatures that may attack them.

Even though it had been two years the feel of the village had changed drastically from the last time Blathier had been here. The Viera didn't even look at them as they entered. Everything seemed to be surrounded by an aura of misery as Mrjn led them towards Jote's tree house.

Throughout the village groups of Viera, both Wood-warders and Salve-makers had gathered. Balthier looked around, curious as to what was going on, Penelo could barely keep the frown of her face as she tried not to be overcome by the feel of the place.

"They are in Mourning," Fran stated.

"Why?" Penelo looked the Viera.

"Jytr, she went missing almost three months ago, she was hunting the creature we now call the Myst, she hasn't been seen or heard from since,"

"Jytr was the best Wood-warder in the village, she devoted her life to protecting the wood, she would not have disappeared so quietly," Ktjn said softly.

"That is why we agreed to ally with the Humes in this Hunt," they looked towards Jote as she walked towards them.

"We thank you for your assistance," Basch gave a small bow.

"No thanks is needed, the Myst is powerful and it is extremely dangerous, it would most likely bring ruin to the wood if left unchecked, its passing only days ago caused many creatures to go mad…and change," Jote looked at the Hunters.

"Be warned, around the creature there is a Mist that can drive even the most resilient to madness, I wish you all luck," Jote watched as the small group of hunters and the Viera who would join them began to leave.

The next moment everything was in chaos. The hunters who had been waiting outside the village on the walkways suddenly ran in, many already nursing wounds, while others fought off an onslaught of creatures.

"Captain Basch!" a hunter, a young man, barely a boy, ran up to him, His armour, or what was left was in tatters, three gashes ran across his cheek, "They've gone mad, we need help,"

"Malboros?" Penelo gasped as the plant like creatures came into view.

"No, they look more like the Vivians from Giruvegan," Basch said as the purple-white plants came closer, follwed by Golems, Hell Hounds and even Bombs, all of them feeding on the Mist that seemed to surround them.

"This is the result of the Myst's passing," Jote said as the Viera started to fight.

Magicks, Arrows, Techniks, Bombs and Bolts were flying everywhere while others used Measures, Axes, Swords and numerous other weapons. Balthier loaded his gun and fired several rounds in quick succession and instantly felled several beasts.

"This is hopeless, there are just too many of them," one hunter called as he was knocked back by a Malboro's vine.

"Keep fighting," Basch hollered as he slew several monsters with his sword.

"Fran!" Penelo sent a bolt of healing magick to the Viera as she was beset by Hell Hounds.

Just as a Golem was about to land a hit on Balthier, it suddenly collapsed, dissolving into mist. The same thing was happening to all the other creatures. On the hidden path was a creature Balthier never expected to see again.

"Zalera…" Balthier breathed as the Esper took a look at them, only to disappear and in its place floated a crystal, within it was a symbol. The crystal shattered and symbol disappeared.

"What was that?" a hunter cried, staring at where the Esper had once been. Adrammelech hovered nearby, looking at Basch as if waiting for an explanation.

"That was an Esper known as Zalera, the Death Seraph," Basch spoke clear, his voice carrying across the village.

"You know what this means don't you?" Penelo turned to Balthier and Fran, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, it means Vaan's alive," Balthier turned back to look at where Zalera had once been.

While the Hunters started to have their injuries treated, Balthier made his way towards the path that connected Eruyt village to Golmore Jungle, standing on the steps, looking out over a newly formed clearing, the tress smashed to splinters, no doubt by the monsters that had attacked them. He ignored the fact that one hunter had died, and that the rest of the Hunters were having a burial for him before they continued on their mission. He ignored the cheers that echoed across the Jungle that they had survived with so few casualties. The only thing he could think of was the face of a boy who had been plaguing for two years.

Looking out over the clearing, he muttered, so softly even the Viera who had followed him had trouble hearing it. "Vaan where are you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it, anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Meeting Old Friends**

The party of Hunters, now joined the Viera, passed through the barrier that separated Golmore Jungle and the Paramina Rift. Snow fell lightly on the ground while the cliffs managed to protect the party from the sharp wind that raged above them. Balthier couldn't help but notice the number of pilgrims being led by the Kiltias towards the sacred mountain.

"Do you think the Gran-Kiltias will be able to tell us something about the Myst?" Penelo wondered out loud.

"If a new Gran-Kiltias has been selected anyway," Balthier murmured causing Penelo to look at him.

"He's right, ever since Bergan killed the last Gran-Kiltias people have been afraid to stand forward to be elected," Basch explained.

"But it's been two years, they can't still be afraid of Bergan,"

"It may have been two years, but not once has the Gran-Kiltias been murdered, and there are still people loyal to Vayne," Basch said as the group started to trudge through the snow.

"There does seem to still be some unease," Balthier commented as they approached the small settlement on Mt.Bur-Omisace.

The Kiltias who stood to welcome travellers seemed nervous as they stepped forward to welcome the group. Basch nodded to the hunters and they spilt up to gather information, some heading into the rift while others spoke with pilgrims and the Kiltias.

"Shall we go see the Gran-Kiltias?" Penelo asked, seeming to have forgotten their earlier conversation.

Balthier and Fran looked at each other, "It would seem to be a logical choice, if there is a Gran-Kiltias," Balthier started to walk up the path that led to the temple at the mountains summit.

The Kiltias seemed to be nervous about some current guests from the way they seemed to glance towards the small group and then up at the temple. Still the four of them kept walking, not staying to ask questions, leaving it to the other hunters.

The steps to the temple were remarkably clear, only two Nu Mou and a Kiltias stood by the doors that led to the Hall of Light. They ascended the stone steps and opened the doors.

For several minutes they could only stand and stare. Along with a new Gran-Kiltias, the Hall was filled with Arachadians and pirates from Balfonheim, least among them being Reddas.

"Larsa!" Penelo cried as she ran forward to greet her future husband.

"Penelo? I hadn't expected you to be here," the young boy commented, a small smile adorning his elegant features.

"Lord Larsa," Basch bowed to the now Emperor of Archadia.

"Captain Basch there is no need to be so formal," the boy seemed embarrassed at the sudden formality.

"Balthier, I see they managed to get you involved after all," Reddas walked up to the Sky Pirate, "I see your apprentice isn't here," he teased.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed darker as Balthier, Penelo and Larsa suddenly looked away, staring at the ground. Basch seemed upset despite the stoic façade he usually wore, while Fran still looked like her usual self, her emotions hidden.

"What has happened?" Reddas immediately looked concerned, unlike Larsa, no one had informed him of Vaan's disappearance.

"Vaan…disappeared, two years ago," Penelo said looking up from a spot near the statue's feet.

"I'm sorry," Reddas bowed his head.

"It's okay, we're just worried about him that's all, I know Vaan can take care of himself, though he doesn't act like it sometimes," Penelo laughed nervously, desperately trying to lighten the sombre atmosphere.

"So has the Gran-Kiltias said anything about the Myst?" Basch looked at Larsa.

The young Emperor shook his head, "No, he hasn't been able to tell us anything about it, he says everything is shrouded, the only thing he does know is that the best to search for it is the Feywood,"

"It makes sense," Fran spoke up, "the beast was supposedly created from the Mist, the Feywood is shrouded in Mist,"

Basch looked concerned, "But it could be right outside of Giruvegen, if it is then it may be even worse than any of us could have imagined,"

"I've already sent men ahead to search the Feywood, but if it is in Giruvegan than it may be harder to do," Larsa said.

"He's right, Giruvegan is blocked by the Gigas Gate, and we don't have a Gigas to open it for us," Balthier pointed out.

Balthier's statement was met by silence.

"We'll search the Feywood, rumours are that it was seen around the Salikawood all the way up to the Sochen Cave palace, that's probably a good palce to start looking," Reddas spoke up.

"There's also the Zertinan Caverns," Balthier said, outside he appeared calm and logical, but inside his emotions were raging, he didn't know what to do or what to think, the only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want to go to the Mosphoran Highwaste, he had been avoiding for two years, he didn't want to have to face the memories during the day as well as in his sleep.

"Penelo and I can search the Salikawood," Larsa offered.

Basch nodded, "I will search the Sochen Cave Palace while Balthier and Fran search the Highwaste,"

"Though Balthier was right in suggesting the Zertinan Caverns, I know the Garif and even our own soldiers have searched it once the Caverns are enormous, it could have easily entered them," Larsa said, inside Balthier leapt for joy, only to freeze when Basch spoke up.

"You're right, Reddas, before you search the Feywood, could you have one of your men take a message to the Garif at Zertinan Caverns,"

"Of course," Reddas nodded.

"Take this, that'll let the soldiers stationed there know that the message is correct," Larsa handed Reddas a ring.

While Basch, Larsa, Penelo and Reddas, discussed what to do, Balthier, followed by Fran, went out onto the Temple Grounds.

Balthier leant on the wall that overlooked the Paramina Rift, staring at the small floating islands. Fran just stayed back, leaning against the wall, watching the sky pirate she thought she had known. At least she knew him well enough to know when something was wrong.

"The Gods do not smile upon you," she said in her quiet voice as she walked forward.

"You could tell?" Balthier managed a small smirk.

"You are worried about something, what I cannot say," Fran looked at Balthier before looking out over the cliff herself.

"Thank you," Balthier murmured, only knowing the Viera had heard when he saw her tilt her mouth upwards, something only he had been privileged to since she had left Eruyt Village.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 4…Anyway from now on the updates will be slower than before because school starts up again, still, hope you enjoy it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

A small note to the readers, during this cahpter I suggest you listen to 'Only Time' by Enya, it really help sets the mood

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Facing the Memories**

Balthier and Fran stood in the Babbling Vale, watching the Merchants set up camp and the hunters look through their wares. The journey had been hard, the Mysts passing had caused many creatures to go crazy, on the Highwaste alone they had been lucky to survive the Worgens and Humbabas that had been hounding them since they had step foot out of Nalbina Town, now they had to buy new armour and weapons, the others having been destroyed or damaged beyond repair.

Balthier took one last look around at the merchants before heading towards the shrine of the Northwest Wind. He looked at the water, remembering that it had been here Vaan had run off from, though so far he had yet to tell anyone.

"You are troubled?" Fran came up behind him, her eyes searching the mask Balthier wore for any clue as to what he might be feeling.

Balthier ignored his partner and made his way down the small path by the camp. The rock Vaan had been climbing when they had first come was still there, bridging the gap perfectly as Balthier walked across it.

The ridge was surprisingly clear of monsters as Balthier made his way to the Empyrean seat, the floatweed that now covered the gap barely trembled as Balthier walked across them. He ignored the tickling feeling in his ankles, focused intently on his goal.

The Empyrean seat was just as Balthier remembered it. The column of rock in front of him was still the same, the plants seemed a little thicker, and the ground had been disturbed by adventurers and historians that had come to the area.

Balthier smiled as he remembered when they had first come here, they had been experimenting with the fountains now that they were working again and had opened several new pathways, one of them leading to the Empyrean seat. When the six of them and stepped onto the ledge Exodus had attacked.

Balthier remembered it had just fallen from the sky right in front of them. He smiled as he remembered Vaan's panicked face when he had tried to use an ether to replenish the magicks they had used so desperately during the fight, only to find that the Esper had put up some magical field that prevented them using any sort of item. They had barely escaped the Esper that time, though they had returned later to face it and managed to defeat it that time. Balthier remembered Vaan had done something just after the battle. Balthier went over to the spire of rock and moved aside the plants that had grown in their absence. Underneath were messily carved words.

'Exodus the Judge-Sal was beaten here by Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Ashe, Penelo and Basch,' Balthier smirked to himself, despite Vaan having wanted to be treated as an adult he had acted like such a child at times.

"Have you found something?" Balthier looked up at the sound of Fran's voice. He stood and turned to see the Viera crossing the Floatweed.

"Just remembering," Balthier said as he looked down towards the Babbling Vale were he could just see the Shrines.

"To find what troubles you, you must face your memories," Fran said.

"Easier said then done," Balthier shook his head.

Fran stared at the Sky Pirate. In all the years she had known him she still found him puzzling, it was almost as if something was missing, a piece of the puzzle, without it the puzzle would remain incomplete, but with it everything would fall into place, the problem was; what was the missing piece of the puzzle.

Balthier was facing a different problem. Just looking at the camp brought back the memory, the pain and the guilt that had plagued him every night. Why had Vaan said that? What had he meant by saying he loved him? Surely he did not know what he was saying, Balthier thought to himself, then why do I feel this pain? He asked himself, raising a hand to his chest, just over his heart.

I will find him! Balthier looked over the Highwaste, his hand clenched into a fist as he stared determinedly over the landscape, I will find him, then maybe he can tell me what he meant.

Fran watched as the sky pirate stared resolutely at the sky, his eyes focused on something in the distance. She couldn't help but smile, hoping that what she had said had reached the man, and that he would be able to solve his problems.

For a few moments silence reigned, the only sound being the wind gently blowing pas them. Fran turned and made her way back to the camp, leaving the Sky pirate alone with his thoughts.

Balthier barely even noticed the Viera had left, so absorbed was he in his thoughts. Balthier closed his eyes and started to hum a song he had heard when he was a child. It had been one he had heard from a travelling Mummer, back when his father hadn't become obsessed with power. The sound was mournful, yet happy at the same time, the tune gently lulling his mind into an almost sleep-like state.

He remained like that for who knows how long, humming the tune to himself while he sat above the camp. Below the Hunters were finishing their preparations and readying themselves to move on. Ktjn and her sister Krjn were finishing buying their new bows, their old ones having been smashed to pieces by a Humbaba, the only thing that had saved them had been a dagger the two always kept with them when on a hunt. They had agreed to go on the hunt the moment they had been offered a place on the mission, their excitement had only grown when they heard Balthier, Fran and Captain Basch would be joining them.

The sisters had heard about them, they had even met them before. They were renowned throughout Clan Centurio as some of the best hunters in existence, on their travels to defeat Vayne they had taken on many hunts to earn Gil to fund their travels, and in doing so had earned the rank of High Guardian along with the Lady Ashe and Penelo, though everyone knew Vaan had been the best, he had been the one to get them involved in the Clan, he had earned the rank Order of Ambrosia, even Monid had admitted Vaan was the best hunter in the clan.

The two Viera turned to look as Fran came back from talking to Balthier. The sisters had noticed something was wrong with the sky pirate, though they were clueless as to what it was. They were about to ask Fran when screams interrupted them.

Balthier heard the screams and scrambled up; running as fast as he possibly could, in time to see monsters invade the camp.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 5 is up and Balthier's even more confused than before, wow I never expected the Fic to go quite so well…Anyway enjoy, and don't forget, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Enter the Myst**

Balthier was knocked back, only the gun he was holding protected him from worse injuries than a bruised shoulder as he collided with a rock wall. A Humbaba, mutated by mist, until it was almost beyond recognition, prepared to swing at him again. Balthier was kicked it in the stomach, to little avail as it swung it's axe like weapon. Balthier was only saved as the Humababa fell, its back riddled with arrows. Ktjn, Krjn and Fran turned and shot more arrows at the attacking beasts.

Balthier loaded some water shot as he aimed at some Worgens that had grown to beyond normal proportions, there paws causing miniature earthquakes where they landed. Balthier fired several shots in quick succession, several of the Worgens staggered, the water magicks imbued into the bullets causing the pain to worsen.

Several merchants saw their chance to earn gil despite the risk and rushed towards a fallen Worgen, hoping to get its coat with the blood away from the battlefield. Switching to his non-magicked bullets Balthier aimed at the vultures that were trying to pick off the hunters, several crashed to the ground, the newly formed holes in their wings making it impossible for them to fly.

An Ash Wrym leapt from the rocks above him, landing in the middle of a group of hunters and knocking them aside with on hit of its huge clawed foot. Balthier noticed new enemies heading down to join the already impossible ranks of monsters attacking the camp, Malboro Kings, Anatares Slavans and even Fire Chaosjets, no doubt fire elementals mutated by the mist that their mark supposedly carried around.

Balthier looked around at the hunters as they continued to fight, slowly but surely they were being pushed back, back towards the centre of the Babbling Vale, a once peaceful place, now it was turning into a blood bath as monsters and hunters were either injured or killed, Balthier was glad to note that so far no hunter had yet been killed, the merchants using whatever healing skills they had to support them, even the Chocobos seemed to be doing their part, pecking at any monster that came near, their powerful beaks and claws breaking many a creatures skull as they kicked out with a savage ferocity that Balthier had never seen in the creatures.

"Balthier!" the sky pirate looked up to see that he and several other hunters, Krjn among them, had been separated from the main group and desperately fighting to stay alive.

Balthier gritted his teeth as he pulled out a shot sword, his gun practically useless at this range. He lunged at the creatures surrounding them, severing a Malboro's tentacles, only to have two more of the foul plants replace the one that was now bleeding on the floor, quickly being eaten by several Antares.

Balthier would have sworn that this was the end for all of them if he had not been so desperate to escape, he had to find Vaan, he had to find out if he was alive, or if he had been killed by the Myst as his fears kept telling him.

Balthier was knocked aside by a Malboro, several small needles embedding themselves in his arm as he felt the creature unleash its foul breath on him. What happened next no one could really say.

As the Malboro was about to devour the Sky pirate it was suddenly gone, ripped from the ground by some giant creature. All Balthier saw was a flash of a sandy yellow-mane and piercing eyes, one brown, the other flashing blue and green. The next moment it was gone, leaping upon the other creatures that besieged the hunters, devouring one after another, others it crushed beneath its giant claws or pulverised against a cliff wall by its wildly swinging tail.

"It's the Myst!" a hunter yelled, who Balthier couldn't tell, already starting to feel the effects of the Malboro's poison.

"Ignore it for now, fall back!" Krjn yelled, leading several hunters back towards a now clear path away from the Babbling Vale as the Myst continued devouring the creatures that had once seemed unstoppable, now they were merely food for a larger more powerful being.

"Mistmares!" a hunter yelled, pointing to a herd of the fell horses stampeding towards them, their pale bull coats seemed to shine in the light.

The Mistmares charged towards the Myst, not even sparing a glance towards the hunters as they continued to make their way away from the Myst. The Mistmares crowded round the huge creature as it roared, swiping at the mutated creatures as they attempted to feed off the Mist surrounding it.

Balthier tried to make out the creature through his bleary eyes, noticing something drop out of nowhere, the Mist curling and roiling around the object, the creature seemed to pause before it once again attacked the Mistmares, its tail thrashing wildly, hitting the cliffs around it, boulders crashing to the ground. The shrines were now little more than small mounds of rubble with water flowing out of them, boulders and bodies lay around them as the Myst continued to fight.

Balthier heard a yell and looked up, barely noticing the rocks tumbling towards him. The Myst roared again as Balthier closed his eyes, letting himself fall into oblivion, his last thought before he lost any sense of the world around him was Vaan's face.

"Vaan…forgive me…?" he pleaded, almost silently as the boulders loomed closer and closer each second.

* * *

Fran watched in horror as she saw her partner was about to be crushed. She closed her eyes and looked away, hoping beyond hope that Balthier would be saved.

She only looked back at the sound of crashing rocks, to see the Myst leaping away from cliff face to cliff face, the Mistmares trying desperately to follow.

She whispered quietly to herself "The Myst…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sixth chapter and the Myst has appeared, hope you enjoy reading it, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A Brief Respite**

Balthier groaned, his head was pounding. He screwed up his eyes as he slowly came back to consciousness. As he tried to open his eyes his mind tried to piece together what had happened. The last thing he remembered were the boulders falling towards him, before that the Myst suddenly appearing and devouring the monsters that had been attacking them…Balthier's train of thought trailed off as he realised his eyes were open and he was lying on some luxurious bed in a rather large room.

He turned his head to the side when he heard a sharp gasp come from over by the door.

"You're awake!" he heard a girl cry before the door was swung open and several more people entered.

Balthier looked at the concerned faces of Ashe, Fran, Penelo and Larsa, Basch had yet to return from the Sochen Cave Palace.

"You really had us worried you know," Penelo gave a hurt glare, though it was soon replaced by relief.

"I am correct that we are back in Rabanastre," Balthier said.

"Yes, after the incident at the Mosphoran Highwaste we thought it safer to bring you back here as soon as possible," Ashe said.

"What about Archades?" Balthier didn't particularly want to go back to the city, too many bad memories, but he was still curious.

"Archades has been in turmoil since Vayne was defeated on the Bahamut, passage for anything other than traders is almost impossible with the amount of people coming and going at the moment," Larsa looked at the sky pirate.

Balthier was sure there was more to it than that, but he decided to let the matter rest. The sky pirate sat up, ignoring the pain in his head.

"What happened?" he looked at the group assembled in front of him.

"You were attacked on the Mosphoran Highwaste and the Myst appeared," Penelo said.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Balthier specified.

"When the Myst arrived and started attacking the creatures it destroyed the shrines and several cliffs, when the Mistmares arrived it seemed to go berserk, the same would have happened to myself and the other Viera had we not kept ourselves undercontrol," Fran started, "What happened we are not entirely sure, but the Myst's tail knocked the boulders off course, though it also injured you before it left,"

"But why didn't it attack?" Penelo wondered out loud.

"It was probably more concerned with escaping the Mistmares," the group turned to see a battered looking Basch enter through the door.

"That is the most likely reason," Ashe nodded.

"Can you think of any others?" Balthier asked.

"The only other explanation would be that it was injured and would have been able to fight," Ashe looked up at Basch, "What happened in Sochen?"

"The creatures there had also been driven to madness," Basch said, "though not to the same extent as those on the Highwaste, though they proved difficult enough when we had to fight them, we had managed to reach the hall of shadowlight when the cave palace started to collapse, we almost didn't make it out alive, fortunately in the chamber of the chosen wasn't damaged and we could take shelter there, though they felt the tremors in Old Archades,"

Silence reigned over the small group, each one thinking about the Myst and how strong it really was. Ashe looked at Baltheir.

"Balthier you are to remain here for three more days before you can go back to hunting the Myst, Fran I would appreciate it if you would as well,"

"I'm fine-" Balthier began.

"No, we don't know what the myst's presence could have done to you,"

"So you'll be taking the others off the hunt?" Balthier asked.

"They have already returned to hunting it, you've been asleep for two days," she turned to Basch, "Captain Basch I want you to give me a full report on what happened," she led the way out of the room, Basch and Larsa following, leaving Balthier with a worried Penelo and a concerned Fran.

"Well, I should probably be leaving as well," Penelo left the room. Now he was alone with Fran, he knew she had been restraining something, and he doubted he wanted to hear it.

"You are worried?"

The sky pirate nodded, not trusting himself to answer, though why he couldn't say.

"There is something you should know," Balthier looked up at a very upset Fran. Balthier inwardly flinched as he felt the dread he had sensed in the others come crashing down onto him.

"Is this why everyone seemed to be…" he trailed off, unable to think of a word that would fit what everyone had been feeling.

"I am surprised you didn't ask about it earlier"

"I hadn't realised it until now," Balthier gave a humourless smirk.

Fran sighed, "It's about Vaan,"

Balthier felt his heart clench, already dreading what he was about to hear, his mind screamed that he didn't want to hear what the Viera was about to say, but he nodded as sign to tell her to go on.

"After we brought you back, several hunters were sent to look for any sign of the Myst's current whereabouts or to find a weakness,"

Balthier fought the urge to scrunch up his eyes, almost as if he knew what was about to come next.

"In the remains of one of the shrines…"Fran hesitated for a moment, "they found Vaan's jacket, we don't know for sure, but we think that he's probably…" Fran couldn't finish, Vaan had been one of a kind, able to make the Viera show some sort of emotion on occasion, even if it was disgust at his lack of manners.

Balthier just hung his head, not even noticing the tears that had started to pour from his eyes until he felt the salty liquid in the corner of his mouth and dripping onto the floor.

* * *

He trudged through the hidden tunnel, his enormous frame almost being dragged along the floor. Despite the gloom his eyes could easily pierce the darkness as if the entire passage was bathed in sunlight. His mind however, was ignoring his injuries.

Why had they been there? Why did people come to hurt him? He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to keep his vow, he had never intended for this to happen. He struggled as he came to a turn, his injuries making it difficult, it would take time to recover.

He struggled in the small space as he turned, banging his head against the wall on occasion and narrowly missing chunks of rock falling into his eyes. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He asked himself as he carried on travelling, trying to find somewhere to rest for his small moment of peace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 7 and more questions, anyway hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it took longer than expected, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Glimpses**

Balthier trudged behind Penelo as she led the way to Old Dalan's house in Lowtown, despite the return of Ashe to the throne of Dalmasca many of the inhabitants of Lowtown had decided to stay where they were, already settled in and finding it often suited their purposes, what those purposes where Balthier didn't even want to consider, during his adventures with Vaan and the others two years ago he had learnt of many of the goings on in Lowtown and knew that a lot of questionable activities could be carried out with no one the wiser down here.

Balthier waited with Fran while Penelo went into the old streetear's home, only to emerge minutes later with her head hanging low.

"What did the old man say?" Balthier asked the girl.

"He was pretty upset, but he took it well," she sniffed. Balthier nodded in understanding, just thinking about Vaan being dead was hard on the girl, they had been friends for pretty much their entire lives.

"Did he tell you were those kids were?"

"He said they were probably around storehouse 5," Penelo looked up, her eyes wet but strong as she marched of towards the Northern Sprawl.

Balthier followed, Fran next to him, glancing out of the corner of her eye as she tried to judge the sky pirate, he seemed to be taking the news of Vaan being dead pretty hard, harder than Penelo, though he did well hiding it. Balthier paused for a moment, lost in thought, letting Penelo and Fran get ahead of him.

Balthier looked around Lowtown. Vaan had once called this home, when he had nothing he had remained strong and cheerful, though there were times when he had been close to breaking down, Balthier remembered when Gabranth had turned up at the Pharos when they had entered the womb of the Sun-cryst, Vaan had almost broken down he could tell, he knew it had taken all of thief's will not to start yelling and attacking like a wild animal.

"Balthier?" the sky pirate turned to the Viera, her face showing the smallest amount of concern.

"I'm fine," the sky pirate carried on walking, refusing to pay attention to anyone as he walked towards storehouse 5 where Penelo was explaining what they thought had happened, Penelo showed them Vaan's jacket. Balthier noticed the younger ones clutch the older children tightly, tears pouring down their faces, the leader, Kytes, Balthier remembered, shook for a moment, before looking up, his eyes wet looked at Penelo.

"We're going," he said, his eyes daring Penelo to refuse.

"No, Kytes you can't go, you need to look after the others," Penelo argued.

"We'll come to!" a young girl said as she peeked out from behind the leg of another girl.

"No," Penelo said firmly.

"But Vaan-" Kytes started to protest.

"No," Penelo said again, "What would Vaan say if you just went ahead and endangered yourselves just for revenge?"

The group of children looked down. Balthier sighed, Penelo had used guilt, something he had never seen the young girl do no matter what, she acted like a mother to these kids, even after Vayne had been defeated, others still lived with the consequences of his actions.

Penelo seemed to realise what she had down and crouched down so she was at eye level with Kytes, "Look, I'm sorry for saying that okay, but you need to look after everyone here," she waved towards the children despite Kytes stubborn refusal to look at her, "We'll make sure this Myst pays for what it has done," Kytes looked up at Penelo, his eyes threatening to let loose their tears.

The young boy rubbed his eyes, "Okay, we'll do whatever we can here to help,"

"Thank you Kytes," Penelo turned and left Balthier and Fran once again following the girl.

Fran continued to watch the sky pirate, his behaviour was starting to worry her.

* * *

The airship landed in Archades's aerodrome. Larsa had managed to give them permission to come and go from Archades, though it had been extremely difficult with the damage the strange earthquake in Sochen had caused.

Balthier, Fran, Penelo and Basch had travelled to Archades when Jules had gotten in touch with them, saying that he'd heard rumours about the Myst and that they might want to check it out. Desperate to find a lead they had immediately travelled to Archadia, the rest of the hunters were still searching the Mosphoran Highwaste and the Sochen Cave Palace for clues, they'd even searched the Phon Coast and Salikawood.

"Alright," Basch turned to face the small group, "We'll split up, I'll start off in Old Archades, we'll meet back here tonight,"

Balthier nodded along with the rest of them before they separated, each one of them vanishing to other areas of Archades to start off their own search. He noticed Fran hesitate and give a worried glance, before heading off in the direction of in the direction of Nilbasse, towards the taxi.

Baltheir looked around the bustling city. It was here, surrounded by all these people that he realised that right at that moment, he was alone, no one was there to offer any comfort, no one was there to distract him from Vaan. He sighed, hanging his head for a moment as he made up his mind. He'd start around the Aerodrome in the hopes that any passing traveller would have some sort of news.

He searched for any news about the Myst all over Rienna, he checked the Requisites shop several times, after that he searched Nilbasse and Trant, though no one had anything new to tell him at either of the places, only useless pieces of information that he had already heard who knows how many times. He moved onto Mulberry, grilling the customers in the Magickery and Technicks shops mercilessly to no avail.

Giving a sigh of defeat he sat on one of the stone step near the Technicks store, watching a Mummer perform to a group of children. He allowed himself a small smile as he remembered Vaan telling him how they'd had to go around giving people messages to earn some chops so they could get to Tsenoble as Jules had purposely not given him the ones he'd left for them.

Tsenoble. Balthier stood up heading towards the taxi in Nilbasse. He took out a sandalwood chop and showed it to the cab guide who immediately asked him where he wanted to go.

"Tsenoble," the door to the cab swung open and Balthier strode in. He watched as it closed and impatiently waited for the cab to reach Tsenoble.

To Balthier it seemed to have taken an age to reach Tsenoble as he stepped onto the path. He ignored the people in front of him as he headed for the Grand Arcade, deciding to start his search in the Highgarden Terrace and work his way back. He showed his chop to the women by the lift and she obediently opened the doors.

As he stepped out he noticed a cockatrice feather lying on the ground. Balthier walked over to it and picked it up, remembering when Vaan had gotten them involved with finding the Cockatrices from the nomad village in Giza. One had been up here hadn't it, he thought to himself as he placed feather into one of his pouches.

He took a quick look around, trying to decide who he should start to question. His gaze skimmed over a pillar, only to be dragged back when he saw a figure in a tatty old cloak, its face hidden by the large hood. The figure flinched away when he saw Balthier staring at him, before turning to run.

Balthier didn't know why but he felt the need to follow the figure. Balthier watched as the figure ran out onto Highgarden Terrace, taking action as soon as his legs felt like they could move. He arrived in time to see the figure jump off the Terrace and land somewhere down below.

The sky pirate watched for a moment as the figure started running again, jumping from building to building. Balthier saw he seemed to be heading for Nilbasse and quickly took the lift back down to Tsenoble, pushing people out of his way as he ran towards the cab despite their protests. He flashed his chop at the cab guide who only just managed to open the door in time for Balthier to get in.

"Nilbasse and Hurry!" Balthier yelled.

The cab driver started the taxi before the door had even closed, swinging it around and heading for Nilbasse as fast as the taxi could go.

Balthier pratically dived out of the door as soon as it began to open. He searched frantically for the cloaked figure. He grabbed a passer by, a student at the Draklor Laboratory.

"Did you see a cloaked figure come through here?" he demanded, shaking the young boy.

"Ju-just a moment ago, h-he was heading for Trant," Balthier let go of the researcher and ran for Trant, glimpsing the hem of a cloak disappear around a corner.

Balthier followed the figure into Trant, he was starting to have trouble keeping up. The guy was fast; he nimbly dodged people and animals alike while Balthier barely managed to keep him sight. He watched as the cloaked figure ran down the steps to Old Archades, but he manage to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and a feminine face as his hood was blown back by a wind.

"Vaan…?" Balthier just stood, motionless as he watched the boy disappear from sight.

………………………………………………………...

Chapter 8…Anyway hoped you enjoy it and please stay tuned for the next instalment, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Balthier followed the figure into Trant, he was starting to have trouble keeping up. The guy was fast; he nimbly dodged people and animals alike while Balthier barely managed to keep him sight. He watched as the cloaked figure ran down the steps to Old Archades, but he manage to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and a feminine face as his hood was blown back by a wind._

"_Vaan…?" Balthier just stood, motionless as he watched the boy disappear from sight._

* * *

"**Because I Couldn't Say Sorry," Asking for Forgiveness**

Balthier stood staring at the steps to Old Archades until well into the evening. His body just stood there, refusing to move no matter what he said, though at that moment he didn't want to move, too shocked was he at what he had just seen. Why? The word repeated itself in his head over and over, begging for an answer, refusing to let itself be ignored.

"Balthier!" the sky pirate snapped out of his daze, as he turned groggily towards Penelo.

The girl was running towards him, her relief at finding him was evident.

"Penelo?" Balthier looked at the girl, confused as to why she was so worried.

The young girl paused as she caught her breath, "Baltheir what are you doing here, we were supposed to meet back at the aerodrome hours ago,"

Balthier looked up at the sky and saw that it had darkened considerably since he had arrived. He looked back towards the steps before he left for the aerodrome, letting a bewildered Penelo follow him.

He barely paid attention to anything any thing the others said. Instead he focused on what he had seen, even when he boarded the Strahl and Fran guided the airship back towards Rabanastre. They had found no new leads in Archades, though they had asked pretty much everyone in the city, instead they would have to wait until the team exploring Sochen had returned, hopefully they would have more heartening news for them.

Balthier didn't even notice the concerned glances he was getting from Fran, the Viera was starting to panic over the behaviour of the sky pirate, even the others had noticed something, though they paid it no mind, instead putting it down to the Myst.

The Viera shot another glance at Balthier. The sky pirate was still just sitting there, staring at nothing. She landed the Strahl in the Aerodrome outside of Rabanastre's West gate. The group disembarked and entered the city, heading for the royal palace to tell Ashe the news. The streets were practically bare as they trudged towards the large building, Fran still sending glancing at Balthier until the sky pirate couldn't take anymore.

"What?" he demanded, whirling around to face his partner, the action taking everyone by surprise.

"…What is troubling you?" the Viera asked.

Balthier seemed stunned, before turning back towards the palace, refusing to even acknowledge her.

"Baltheir?" Fran asked, still the sky pirate ignored her.

"Balthier answer her," Basch ordered, even though he knew it was unlikely to be heeded.

Baltheir continued walking, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground, trying to think of other things, hopefully happier things; things that wouldn't make his heart clench or try and summon tears to his eyes.

"Balthier what happened?" Balthier paused, unable to cope with the pleading tone in Penelo's voice; it reminded him of Vaan, though why he did not know.

"It's Vaan," he said simply.

"Balthier we all miss Vaan, I know it's hard to believe he's dead-" Penelo was interrupted.

"He's not dead, I saw him. In Archades," he could feel the others suddenly tense.

"You…saw him?" Penelo breathed, the way Baltheir had said, she knew he hadn't been lying, as did Fran and Basch as they looked questioningly at the sky pirate.

Balthier just nodded, before resuming the short trip back to the palace, leaving the others to catch up on their own.

* * *

The news that Vaan was alive spread like wildfire. Penelo had gone to tell Kytes and Old Dalan in lowtown the news. Then they had tried speaking to Balthier about where he had seen him. The Sky pirate however, refused to say anything more. He had told the others about everything that had happened last night in Ashe's audience chamber.

Balthier took another swig of his drink. Fran was sitting opposite him, watching the pirate and the crowd, barely touching her own drink. The Sandsea was rife with talk of the Myst, rumours and nothing more, though many people seemed to be talking about the incident on the Highwaste.

Balthier looked over the tavern, his eyes taking in everything, and yet he saw none of it. Inside his mind was awhirl with confusion. He thought he'd learned to control his emotions, but now that he'd seen Vaan after two years, barely more than a few hours ago, had brought them back to the surface.

He stood abruptly, gaining Fran's full attention.

"I'm going," the Viera made to stand up, but Balthier waved her back down, "On my own, I need to think a few things few," the Viera nodded as she watched the sky pirate walk out of the tavern. After what had happened after the attack at the Highwaste and his reaction to finding Vaan's jacket and then what had happened when he had said Vaan was alive, the puzzle the Viera had been trying to solve was slowly falling into place, though there was still a piece missing, one that was vital that prevented her from solving the mystery, though what it was, she had no idea.

Balthier walked towards the Moogling, he had no intention of walking around Rabanastre, around so many people. He was teleported to the South Gate. Travellers were coming and going with their wares, mainly nomads from Giza with sunstones. Balthier ignored them; instead he walked towards Giza Plains, his gun resting on his back in case of attack.

Few creatures bothered the sky pirate, most were just annoying Happy Bunnies that left him alone, though the occasional Hyena decided to bother him. He eventually decided to rest at the Crystal Glade, his back against a large rock as he just closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze that was blowing, to gently caress him face.

Behind his closed eyelids, images of a sandy-blonde haired boy flashed past. The sky pirate did his best to ignore them, but they persisted. His eyes snapped open and the images ceased. He gave a sigh of relief as he looked around him. As usual no monsters entered the glade, though with the recent attacks at Eruyt village and the Mosphoran Highwaste it was a surprise that the Nomad village still stood.

The sound of rustling grass caught Balthier's attention. He turned towards a small darkstone and saw what looked to be a boot sticking out of the grass.

Balthier stood up and walked over to the grass surrounding the stone, a hand shooting out as the figure hiding there tried to run. His hand caught the hood of the cloak, and once again, he saw Vaan's face before him.

The sky pirate almost shouted with joy at the sight of the young thief alive and well, then he noticed the look on the boy's face. He was frightened, terrified even. He struggled in Balthier's grip, twisting and turning in a desperate attempt to get loose.

"Vaan…?" Balthier whispered, a hand reaching towards his cheek. Vaan flinched as it touched him, Balthier could only look upset as he saw this, it was as if Vaan had been expecting Balthier to have hit him.

"Vaan," Balthier breathed, still not removing his hand as he watched the young thief screw up his face and eyes, shaking, "Vaan," he repeated, trying to get his attention.

Vaan slowly opened one eye, the shaking seeming to subside for the time being.

"Vaan, what's wrong?" the boy just looked at him, eyes wide, and body still, "Vaan I'm not going to hurt you so please, tell me what's wrong,"

The tattered cloak danced around Vaan's ankles as he stood there, looking up at the sky pirate. Balthier's eyes met Vaan's wide and frightened ones, something seemed odd about them, but the pirate couldn't place his finger on it.

Balthier was startled out of staring at Vaan's eyes by noises coming from the boy's throat. Vaan's mouth was moving, but his voice sounded as if it hadn't been used for years.

"Vaan? What is it?" Balthier's hand started to gently caress the thief's cheek; he didn't notice it until Vaan's eyes darted towards it.

Balthier hurriedly pulled it away, a light blush coming to his cheeks. Vaan stared longingly at the hand, unnoticed by Balthier, his own face turning a light red.

"Vaan…I…I," for once in his life Balthier was truly speechless. His heart clenched for some unknown reason as he tried to apologise for something he knew he couldn't say sorry for.

"I…I can't say it," even though he hadn't said what it was about, Vaan seemed to understand. Looking at the ground dejectedly he started to turn away, only to be stopped by Balthier grabbing his wrist, the metal cuffs might as well have been non-existent as Vaan felt his skin tingle from the act alone.

"I might not be able to say it but…" the sky pirate hesitated, nervously running his tongue over his lips, "But please, forgive me?"

Vaan froze as Balthier's pleading blue eyes locked with his. Vaan turned, body facing him as he tried to make the words he knew the pirate desperately wanted to hear, and the ones he desperately wanted to give.

"I…I…" Balthier looked away, probably thinking I won't, Vaan thought to himself, not even noticing the slight burning feeling in his gut.

"I…f-forgive…I forgive you," Vaan stumbled as he managed to force out the last word. Balthier looked at him, even though his face looked calm, his eyes seemed watery. Vaan noticed the pirate's lips twitch as he moved and embraced him in one step.

Vaan was winded as he crashed into Balthier's chest, unsure of what was happening. He felt a warm, comforting heat coming from the pirate's body, and a pair of arms resting gently, but slightly awkwardly on his back. Vaan hesitantly raised his own arms, trying to give the pirate a hug of his own.

Balthier looked down at him, a small, fond smile, hardly noticeable, but there all the same as he raise Vaan's face to his.

As his was made to look up his eyes widened in alarm. He felt his gut convulsing; heat was quickly spreading through his body and he could feel Mist surrounding him, emanating from the crystal in the small glade.

"No…" he breathed as he pushed Baltheir away with a strength that surprised the pirate.

"Vaan?" Balthier stumbled, quickly regaining his balance as he could do nothing but stare at the thief's retreating back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 9, even more questions then before…I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Disturbing News**

Balthier stood in front of the Hall of the Light at Mt. Bur-Omisace overlooking the Paramina Rift. As he looked over the snow covered ground he couldn't help but reply what had happened at the Crystal Glade. After he had returned from his little jaunt, his mind still reeling from shock, he, along with Basch were to go to Mt. Bur-Omisace, Fran had been sent to Eruyt Village to aid the Viera there, even though she had left the village the recent attacks had left them with little choice but to request help, Penelo had wanted to join her but had had to return to Archades.

Balthier tried to think of something else, the pain of seeing Vaan run away from him like that had hurt worse than before. He tried to think of the reason they'd been sent here. The hunters who'd gone to the Feywood had reported back with rather interesting, and at the same time, disturbing, news. The Gigas Gate that led to Giruvegan was open. They didn't know why, but the Epser, Belias had been seen for a few moments as it opened the gate, before, like Zalera had in Eruyt, disappeared.

Balthier sighed, thinking about that had made him start thinking of Vaan again. As if sensing that his presence was required Adrammelech flew towards him, hovering in mid-air as Balthier sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he noted.

"Vaan where are you?" he whispered, letting his voice be carried away by the wind, just then the doors opened and Basch walked ou.

"The Gran-Kiltias cannot help us," he said in answer to Balthier's unasked question.

"What about the other request?" Basch turned around and lent against the wall before giving his answer.

"Ashe is in danger, as is Larsa, with the recent appearance of the Myst there is little we can do to stop them, which is why…" Basch trailed off.

"Why they are having to stop the Hunt," Balthier said bitterly, the thought of stopping the Hunt left a bad taste in the pirate's mouth.

"They aren't stopping the Hunt; they are only returning the soldiers to their duties and having to lower the reward,"

Balthier just looked away, "Will they be recalling Addramelech as well?"

"No, Addramelech will still be with us on the Hunt, with the sightings of Zalera and Belias he's the best chance we have of finding some connection to the Myst,"

"Did anyone search the Stillshrine?"

"The Kiltias searched it, but they found nothing that might be of help,"

Balthier stood up straight, "First the Myst, and now these Vayne loyalists," he muttered.

Basch just looked at him before the pirate left, heading towards were the Strahl was currently docked. Ever since the Jagd Skystone, as it was now called, had been developed, many people with airships had been trying to get their hands on it, several ships belonging to Rabanastre had had it installed and most of the Archadian had it thanks to Vayne.

"Balthier," the sky pirate paused as a Kiltias approached him.

"Yes?"

"We've been sent word that you are to return to Rabanastre immediately, Captain Basch is to return also,"

"Why?" Balthier demanded.

"We don't know for sure, only that it concerns the Myst," The Kiltias stared at where Balthier had been, the sky pirate had vanished.

* * *

Using his massive head, he nudged a piece of Magicite into place around the unconscious figure of a Viera. The Viera groaned slightly as she felt the Mist surround her. The grand floor of the cave, once part of a palace long since buried, shone in the light that came from the moss and lichen that had grown on the cave walls, water occasionally dripping from the crags and crevices, creating small, but suitable pools of drinking water.

He snapped at a Bomb as it floated into the cavern, crushing it in seconds leaving nothing but a few metal shards that still glowed with heat. He paused, as if waiting for more creatures to enter and disturb him.

When none came he used his right front foot to nudge another piece of Magicite into place, the binding ring around it wobbling slightly. It wasn't enough, that he knew, but he couldn't just leave her here on her own again, not after what had happened last time, sensing food and mist, Jellies, Bombs, even Mallicants and Undead had tried to enter and feed, though the traps that he had set up had been able to delay them, but he had only just returned in time, if they didn't move soon he doubted he'd be able to do this, but if he moved her she might get worse, but he couldn't treat her with so little Magicite, but he couldn't get more.

He moaned, his loud voice echoing through the tunnels as he tried to figure out what to do. After a few moments he decided, he'd have to block the cavern and build new traps, he was in desperate need of help.

He quickly set up traps and blocked the entrances with large boulders, being careful not to cause any cave-ins as he did. When that was done he left through the remaining entrance, heading towards familiar territory, where the sun was harsh, but the winds were a blessing. With a determination that surprised even him, he left, closing the entrance behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 10 is done, stay tuned for the next chapter when questions will be answered and new dangers revealed. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**An Awakening**

Balthier walked through the bazaar, ignoring the busy streets as everyone, as if sensing his fowl mood, moved aside. News of the Myst was finally starting to arrive. When he and Basch had returned from Mt. Bur-Omisace several clues about the Myst had been found in Giruvegan, it seemed that much of the Mist in the Great Crystal had disappeared, as if Nethicite had absorbed it, but with that amount of Mist Giruvegan would have been destroyed if the Nethicite had released it, not that there was anymore Nethicite thanks to the Sun-Cryst having been destroyed.

Balthier sighed, Fran had sent word from Eruyt, more sightings of the Myst at the Henne Mines, collecting Magicite, it had even been rumoured that it had appeared in the Lushu Mines, though how was a mystery.

But that isn't what bothered him. Not the Myst, not the Vayne Loyalists, but Vaan. Ever since he had seen him in Archades, and again in Giza the young thief had been plaguing him, he couldn't sleep without his face appearing before him.

"Is something bothering you?" Balthier turned round to see Basch standing behind him.

"This business with the Myst and the Loyalists," the sky pirate stared at the captain, daring him to comment, despite the fact they had once worked together to save Ivalice, there was still tension between the two.

"That's not all," Basch huffed, his eyes closed, waiting for Balthier to answer.

"What business is my personal life to you?" Balthier demanded.

"Nothing, but if it interferes with the Hunt then I will be forced to remove you from it,"

Balthier glared at the captain before storming off, heading towards the Sandsea where he hoped to drown his sorrows in drink.

The Sandsea was as busy as ever as Balthier made his way to his usual table on the balcony. Most of the talk was about the Loyalists or the Myst. Balthier did his best to block it out, fed-up with having to hear more about things he'd already heard enough about.

Balthier leant back, hoping people wouldn't notice him, and leave him alone. His wish was granted as no one bothered him while he sat there. He noticed a hunter walk in and deliver a Serpentwyne Must. How he missed days like that, just going on a hunt and finding the mark, than delivering proof its defeat and bagging the reward. He remembered when they'd been hunting the Marilith in the Zertinan Caverns. He remembered Vaan and Ashe going mad trying to find the thing, they'd repeatedly looked in the same cave about 10 times. They'd eventually found it and obtained the Serpentwyne Must. Vaan had been pestering the Tavernmaster about who had ordered the Serpentwyne, it had taken awhile but they found out it had been Migelo, who knew the old Bangaa had a fondness for Serpentwyne. The sky pirate smirked to himself as he remembered what had happened.

"Hey did you here about the attacks?" he heard someone ask.

"The Myst attacks? Everyone knows about them," another replied.

"No," the first boy, "The attacks from the Vayne Loyalists, they attacked a group of the hunters on the Myst Hunt,"

"What? Why?" a third voice interrupted.

"I don't know but apparently it was something to do with that girl Penelo being there, you know one of those people who defeated Vayne two years ago,"

Balthier stopped listening. An attack on Penelo? So the news about the supposed war with the Loyalists wasn't completely unfounded.

The sky pirate stood up and left, deciding to head to the Jahara to see if they had heard anything about the Myst.

* * *

Balthier stood looking at the river in front of the Gariff village. Gurdy, the Moogle in charge of the Chocobos was hovering in front of their pen, eyeing the pirate with interest. He stared at the river, he'd found no new information from the Gariff, they'd searched the Henne mines again and found nothing except a few spirits of people who'd died in a cave-in a few months back.

He turned to Gurdy, who suddenly acted as if she hadn't been staring at him like a vulture would a dieing animal. If he was honest with himself Gurdy's nose for business scared him a little.

"Hey, would you like to rent a Chocobo?" she asked cheerily.

"Yes," Balthier said sullenly.

"That'll be thirty gil," Balthier handed over the money and Gurdy gave him a chocobo.

The sky pirate quickly mounted the large yellow bird and started guiding it out of the village. The Ozomone Plains were clear of any creatures that wanted to attack him, not that any would while he was mounted on a Chocobo, the birds were notorious even throughout the animal world for a ferocious temper when attacked. The bird started walking towards Golmore Jungle, plodding along like it didn't have a care in the world while its rider sat on its back, shoulders tense and jaw tight.

The sky pirate didn't even pay attention to his surroundings; he just wanted someone to be with, just so he didn't feel so alone, even Basch would be welcome company. Right now though he wanted to speak with Fran, the Viera could read him like a book and was always able to offer sound and comforting advice even when she didn't know what to do, that was one of the things he admired about the Viera, not just Fran but all of them, they were wise despite their youthful appearance, and could always guide a person in the right direction if they so chose to.

The Chocobo arrived at the entrance to the Jungle, the trees looking as mysterious as ever as Balthier looked up, his eyes lingering on the path in front of him. He urged the Chocobo forward and it readily complied as it smelled something that obviously appealed to it.

As the bird and rider entered the shadowy jungle and left the sun covered plains, Balthier was struck by the feeling of being watched. As the Chocobo continued on, oblivious to the world around it, Balthier kept glancing at the trees, expecting to see someone only to be greeted by shadows and occasional gust of wind.

As Balthier guided the Chcocobo to the entrance to Eruyt village he heard something. He glanced quickly to the side as a shadow came towards him. He looked up and raised his gun in front of him, letting the blade of his attacker clang against it. Despite that small bit of protection the sky pirate was sent crashing painfully to the ground.

The Chocobo, startled by the sudden noise and movement lashed out, its foot connecting with another person's leg and leaving deep gashes in the person's flesh, the Chocobo followed it up with a peck, breaking another man's arm, the sickening crack of it echoing in the jungle.

Balthier realised that he would be overwhelmed as the number of attackers increased, all of them wore different armour, though most of it was black, but all bared a sword with twin serpents coiling around it to meet at the hilt. House Solidor? Balthier thought to himself, before he noticed the Nethicite that floated above the sword. Vayne! He hissed in his mind, so they were Loyalists, he attacked with a dagger while his gun hung from his back.

He didn't know how many had attacked him before he started to grow weary, but judging from the bodies lying around him it was quite a few, though that mattered little as he saw himself surrounded by more Loyalists, the Chocobo had run off a while ago leaving him to defend himself.

As the world around him started to turn black he saw a flash of silver, followed by screams and the thump of bodies on the wood. The next thing before oblivion claimed him, was his body being grabbed by a large hand, claws digging gently into his shoulder and the stroke of a stray lock of hair, and a smell, a strange and yet familiar smell…

* * *

Baltheir gave a small moan as he slowly came to. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around the room he suddenly found himself in. It appeared to be a ruin of some kind, the decorated amber coloured floor reminded him a little of the Necrohol of Nabudis and the Sochen Cave Palace, in front of him lay a figure surrounded by Magicite. As he pushed himself onto his arms he heard a moan come from the figure as it to began to wake up. Only to be accompanied with the sound of a large creature walking towards them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 11, stay tuned for chapter 12 and all will be revealed. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Baltheir gave a small moan as he slowly came to. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around the room he suddenly found himself in. It appeared to be a ruin of some kind, the decorated amber coloured floor reminded him a little of the Necrohol of Nabudis and the Sochen Cave Palace, in front of him lay a figure surrounded by Magicite. As he pushed himself onto his arms he heard a moan come from the figure as it to began to wake up. Only to be accompanied with the sound of a large creature walking towards them._

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Finding Comfort in the Strangest Places**

The figure moaned again, Balthier was sure it would wake up; instead it fell asleep once more. Balthier cursed in his head as the sound of the approaching creature grew. The pirate stayed as still as possible, hoping that if he didn't move than the creature would miss him, though he knew it was probably an impossible hope.

He froze, completely still; if anyone had looked they would have thought he was either a statue or dead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large claw stop next to him, other than that he couldn't see a thing of the creature, he assumed was hovering over him, about to devour him. To say he was surprised when the beast lay down next to him was an understatement. After a few minutes of waiting for any sign of movement Balthier began to feel drowsy. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he realised a sleep spell had been used on him, he tried to fight it, but found himself quickly being overpowered by the magic of the spell as his mind fell into oblivion.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but when he opened his eyes he quickly realised the beast had gone, he no longer felt its overwhelming presence nearby. The pirate pushed himself up to see if the creature had really left. When he saw no sign of life, other than the figure in front of him, he breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he would get the chance to live another day.

He heard the figure moan again, and this time he heard the rustle of cloth as its body began to move. Balthier stared at the figure as it pushed itself up, quickly realising it was a Viera, though her ears looked bedraggled. He froze when the Viera turned to face him.

"Who are you?" the Viera's eyes were hard and intimidating. Balthier didn't say a word as she looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" she demanded, Balthier noticed she was being careful how she moved and saw several recently healed wounds on her arms, legs and waist, "Why are you here?"

"Who are you?" Balthier returned, his pride refused to let him back down.

The Viera seemed surprised at Balthier's come-back, at least she looked surprised, despite having been travelling with Fran for so many years he still found it hard to tell what the Viera were thinking or feeling.

"I am Jytr, now who are you?"

Balthier froze again at the mention of the name. Jytr, but she was dead, killed by the Myst, how was it possible for her to be here.

"I'll ask again but be warned my patience is wearing thin. Who. Are. You?"

Balthier hesitated, but the Viera's glare made him hurry, "…Balthier, my name is Balthier,"

Now it was the Viera's turn to be surprised, "The sky pirate? The one who travels with Fran?"

Balthier simply nodded, ignoring the Viera's surprised look; one few people out side of the Viera ever saw. Jytr quickly turned serious as she looked at the pirate.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Balthier shook his head, "I was attacked in Golmore Jungle by Vayne Loyalists, now I wake up here,"

"He saved you," Jytr closed her eyes in thought.

"…saved me? Who? Who saved me?" Balthier prodded.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left,"

"Not until you tell me what you meant. You're supposed to be dead, killed by the Myst, but you're here, why?!" Balthier demanded.

Jytr looked away, as if ashamed, or afraid of something.

"This has something to do with the Myst doesn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question, "Where is it?" Balthier demanded, his eyes burning, "I'll kill that monster by myself if I have to!"

Balthier stood up and made to leave, only to be stopped by Jytr as threw herself onto his arm, clingin to him, refusing to let him go, her own eyes burning with determination.

"You will do no such thing!" she hissed.

Balthier paused mid-step at the tone of the Viera, he glanced down at her as she tried to stay up, though she was already starting to collapse as her leg brushed the ground.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have no idea…" Jytr shook her head, "The Myst is the one that saved you just as it saved me, when I was first tracking the Myst I was attacked by fiends, there were too many for me to handle, when I thought I was about to die, the Myst saved me, over time it's been healing me as well, you see the Magicite," she gestured at the Magicite that had surrounded her, "the Myst gathered it and used it to heal me…argh!" Jytr yelled as a searing pain ripped through her body, a cut that ran across her stomach and leg had opened and blood was starting to pour out of it.

Balthier didn't waste time on words; instead he hurried back to the circle of Magicite and set her down in the middle of it.

"Thank you…" the Viera muttered as she fought the pain.

"Don't talk," Balhtier looked at the wound and quickly used Curaga to stop the bleeding, "Just sleep,"

"Thank you," the Viera muttered again as she let herself fall into oblivion.

Balthier stood there, crouched over the sleeping Viera for a while, he didn't know how long he had stayed like that, but the next thing he knew was him whirling around at the sound of a pebble bouncing on the floor.

Behind him, standing just behind a cave wall, on hand resting on the stone, though when Balthier looked closer he saw it was gripping tightly to the wall, as if afraid, was a figure in a tatty old cloak.

"Vaan…?" Balthier watched as the figure pulled the hood down to reveal Vaan's face, tight and drawn with worry and fear.

Balthier stood up, "Vaan," he whispered softly, and, like a dog being called by its master, the thief ran towards him, arms flying wide at the last moment as Vaan latched onto him, burying his head into the pirate's chest as tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Balthier," said pirate felt his heart flutter as his name passed the lips of the boy.

"Vaan what are you doing here, it's dangerous, the Myst could come at any time," Balthier held the thief tighter while his eyes searched the cavern. Despite Jytr's talk on how it had been the Myst that had saved him and her, he still didn't trust it.

"I…I…" Balthier felt Vaan freeze in his arms, "I know it's dangerous," the sky pirate looked down at the thief incredulously, "Then what are you doing here, the Myst could come back any time," he looked Vaan in the pleadingly.

"It already is," he whispered.

Balthier looked at the boy as he watched him walk away from him, stopping only when he was several feet away from the sky pirate.

"Balthier…I'm sorry," with that simple sentence, Vaan closed his eyes.

"Vaan…?" Balthier asked, confused, he wanted to know what was wrong with Vaan, why was he acting this way.

His question was answered as Vaan began changing right in front of his eyes. Mist seemed to pour out of the young boy as his body stretched and twisted, falling onto all fours as his skin was covered in grey, white and silver scales. His nails grew into monstrous claws and his cloak fell to the ground as a pair of wings sprouted from his shoulders, a smaller set sprouting off the main pair. His golden amulet grew with him, looking like a giant collar. Around one foot a small binding ring appeared, slowly rotating around it, the points looking sharp and deadly. A tail burst from the boy's waist, long and powerful, another, larger binding ring appearing on it as well.

Vaan's face pushed out into an enormous snout as his mouth became full of large fangs and his hair spread, becoming a long shaggy mane several feather like protrusions resting among it at odd intervals. Balthier noticed another binding ring on Vaan's opposite hind leg appear. A wolf like mask appeared over Vaan's head, an intricate pattern barely visible etched onto it and a Fenrir like horn in the middle.

"You're the Myst…?" Balthier stumbled backwards as he stared at the creature Vaan had become. So many things seemed t fall into place for him, why the Myst had appeared, what had happened to Vaan, so many things were clearer now.

Balthier watched as the Myst, Vaan he corrected, turned his head away in shame, his eyes tightly closed.

"Vaan, I'm sorry…" Balthier breathed as he felt his strength leave him. He almost collapsed onto the floor when Vaan's enormous head was right next to him, giving him support. Balthier weakly raised a hand and stroked Vaan's cheek. Vaan leaned into the gentle touch, a small tear leaked from the corner of one eye.

Balthier seemed to sense Vaan's inner turmoil had quickly placed his arms as best as he could around his snout attempting a comforting hug. He felt Vaan pause as he gave a small comforting smile, Vaan smiled inwardly to himself, though it showed in his eyes, he realised he was being shown something even rarer than a Viera showing her emotions.

He saw Balthier yawn and gently nudged him. Balthier grinned sheepishly, touched at the concern Vaan was showing him. He yawned again and let go of Vaan's muzzle, laying himself down onto the floor and slowly closing his eyes as he let sleep over take him.

Vaan watched for a moment as Balthier drifted to sleep, glad that he was back with Balthier, glad that he had been able to bring the sky pirate some measure of comfort, just glad that someone knew about him. Stretching, not even caring about the possibility that creatures might try and attack, he quietly laid his enormous bulk down next the sky pirate, curling around him and the Viera slightly to keep them warm, and let himself fall asleep, wishing that this moment could last forever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

There it is the answer to so many of my reviewer's questions and congratulations to those that figured it out, well, please enjoy and review! Oh! And sorry it took so long to update.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Pain of the Past**

"_Vaan?" he repeated. The sun had already set, and the only thing that illuminated the rest stop were a few fires and the light of the moon._

"_Balthier I…" Vaan seemed stuck for words as he desperately searched for what to say, the gold band around his throat and the several pieces of gold coloured metal glinted from the meagre light that actually reached them, "…I, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while," Vaan gave a nervous chuckle as he turned to look back at Balthier._

"_Well?" Bathlier said, hoping to encourage the thief to say what was on his mind._

"_Batlhier I, I lo-lov…" his words were so quiet Balthier could barely hear them, "I love you," Balthier froze. Not knowing what to do Vaan crashed his lips against Balthier's._

_The next thing he knew was a burning pain where Balthier's hand had hit his cheeks. Tears flew from his eyes as Vaan's shocked mind tried to process what had happened. Balthier had hit him. He'd rejected him. Vaan looked up into the smouldering eyes of the sky pirate, a man he'd grown to admire and love._

"_I never want to see you again!" Balthier hissed._

_Vaan stood up and ran, disappearing into the night, tears falling down his face as he silently made a vow to never go back to Rabanastre, to never have contact with another living person again, in the hopes of earning Balthier's forgiveness._

Even when dreaming Vaan could still feel the pain he had felt when he had confessed to Balthier. A tear slipped from his sleeping eye and landed near the sky pirate's head. Vaan's dream carried on.

_Vaan had travelled for several days without contact from a single person. He had left the Mosphoran Highwaste far behind, along Balthier and the others, quickly passing through the Dalmasca Estersand and into the Barheim Passage. He had stayed there for a while, easily able t take care of the Dead Bones, Bloodwings, Mimics and other Undead creatures that had bothered him. He'd even occasionally gone into the Nalbina Dungeons to see if there was anything worthwhile to steal, though it was extremely rare._

_Living in the Barheim passage had quickly become troublesome. Adventurers often came in looking for treasure, hunters looking for tough game, or people just exploring or studying some of the creatures. That had driven to either leave and return to Rabanastre, despite his vow, via the Garamsythe Waterway or go back out onto the Estersand and search for somewhere else._

_Most people would have probably chosen to return home, even Vaan was tempted, but then the image of Balthier's angry face and the slap he had given him flashed through his mind along with his promise. So once again he went to the Estersand, deciding to choose somewhere else to hide, and hopefully avoid the Sky Pirate who hated him so._

_For a time he had wandered, occasionally stopping at places that he and his friends had travelled to in order to save Dalmasca, including the Empyrean Seat. Exodus had seemed happy there, though it was hard to tell how an Esper was feeling, but then it was where the Judge-sal had made his home for who knows how many centuries. It was at the Mosphoran Highwaste he met a group of Moogles doing maintenance on the paths in Salikawood. He had spent a month living in the forest bungalows earning money for food and equipment._

_After the paths had finished he made his way to the Nabreus Deadlands. That was where it had started. He'd used a bow to hunt for food, finding it cheaper than buying it, and easier to keep his promise. He'd found the Nabreus Deadlands easy to avoid people, despite the historical and ecological interest, not to mention the treasure and reputation a hunter or adventurer could gain in such a place, it was empty save for the many dead and Mist feeding creatures that he also encountered Nechrol of Nabudis._

_The Mist in the creatures flesh and bones hadn't caused him any harm, neither had living or drinking it done any damage. He hadn't even noticed until he killed a wolf of some sort that wandered into the deadlands, Mist having already mutated it beyond any normal creature. Looking back on it, it was like the Werewolf legend, how a group of bandits had eaten the diseased flesh of a wolf and mutated into Werewolves. His nails had grown into claws and his teeth had become fangs, he also found it easier to move on all fours instead of two feet._

_Seeing the changes had casued part of him to panic, but the rest of him didn't seem to notice. He'd left the Deadlands and somehow found himself living deep in the feywood, again letting the mist transform his body through what he ate, drank and breathed. He'd even gone into Giruvegan for food, finding sustenance in Malboros and even the ghosts that littered the city and the Great Crystal._

_It had not taken long before he had become the Myst. His body practically reeked of his namesake; his body even vented the substance like a Giruveganus. It hadn't taken long and a few encounters with a few adventurers for him to become some sort of monster to be feared and hunted._

_He had made a home in a cave connected the Sochen Cave Palace, though other tunnels connected to various other places, allowing him to travel practically anywhere. It was shortly after that he had rescued Jytr from fiends that had fed from the Mist that surrounded him, causing them to mutate and grow stronger. Despite this act, and despite the gratitude she had shown him when she had first regained consciousness, nothing could erase his pain._

Another tear seeped out from closed eyelids, only to be lifted from his scaly cheek by a warm hand. Vaan lifted his enormous head to see Balthier looking at him, concerned, a gentle hand on his cheek, the same one he had hit two years ago.

"You okay?"

Vaan gently nodded his head, letting his eyes close again as Balthier looked at him, a small smile barely noticeable on his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 13, and sorry for taking so long to update, I had a bit of trouble deciding what to write for this chapter, and before I could write it I went to India for three weeks. But anyway it's hear now so please enjoy and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Departure**

Balthier watched Vaan, still in the form of the Myst sleep. He couldn't help but run a gentle hand over a large scaly cheek as he slept, his enormous chest gently expand as he breathed in and out. He heard Jytr move and slowly moan as she woke up.

"You're still here," she said.

"Of course, where else would I be?" he said with a small smirk.

"I thought you said you were going to kill the Myst," she accused him.

"I was," he agreed, nodding.

Jytr waited for him to say more. Balthier just continued to look at Vaan, his face blank, but his eyes seemed to shine as if holding back some secret.

"What are you hiding?"

"Who says I'm hiding anything?" he answered back, realising it was pointless to deny he was hiding his emotions to a Viera outright.

"No one, but your eyes give you away,"

"Maybe I am, but it is of no concern of yours," Balthier finally looked at her.

"You're right, it isn't, but it is clear you need to tell someone,"

Balthier chuckled to himself, "I will, in my own time,"

Jytr shook her head, "Even for a Hume you are confusing,"

"How so?"

"One moment you're threatening to kill the Myst, the next you look at it as if it's something special, a loved one," Balthier started, he couldn't help it, the comment was too close to the mark for comfort.

"I am right am I not?"

"Yes," Balthier's face hardened, hoping that the Viera would leave the subject at that, no such luck.

"What is your connection to the Myst?" Jytr just looked at him in the silent, unnerving way all Viera looked with, both intimidating and yet comforting at the same time.

Balthier shuddered, "He was a Hume once, two years ago he disappeared, because…I, turned him away, I guess the Mist changed him into this,"

"And?"

"And what? There's nothing else to tell,"

"Do you love him?"

Balthier sighed, "Yes,"

"Then why did you turn him away?"

Balthier paused, as if considering his answer, "I do not know,"

Jytr was silent for a moment, her eyes studying him, "You Humes are confusing,"

Balthier watched as she walked over to one of the exits waiting for the Myst to awaken so they could leave. He thought about what she had said and smirked to himself, his hand not leaving Vaan's scaly cheek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Penelo stood in front of a shop in Rabanastre holding a small crystal up to the sun, watching how the light shattered into so many different colours, a rainbow dancing in her hand. So far the hunt for the Myst had not gone well. Many hunters had left the hunt because of their wounds; several had died from creatures that shouldn't be out of the Feywood or the Pharos. Even worse was the disappearance of Balthier. The Sky Pirate had last been seen in the Garif Village before he rented a chocobo, they could only guess that he had been killed or captured by the Vayne Loyalists, the Viera had told them about the gunshots and sounds of fighting, but what troubled her most was the Mist that had been present when she'd gone, along with Basch to check and realised the Myst had passed through again.

Penelo put the crystal back, letting it float back to the others, somersaulting and dancing around in the air before coming to a standstill. Fran seemed to be affected the worst out of them, but then, Penelo reminded herself, Fran had known the Sky Pirate the longest and would undoubtedly feel the pain of his disappearance.

"Penelo," the girl looked up to see Basch walking towards her from the Clan Centurio building.

"Basch, what is it? Have they found Balthier?"

"No, but Larsa is worried about you, the evidence of the Loyalists in Golmore Jungle has a lot of people scared,"

"I'm capable of looking after myself, Larsa knows that,"

"He does indeed, but you can also help calm people down, and the added protection in Archadia and Rabanastre would help set hi and mine at ease,"

Penelo paused, mulling over what Basch had just said, "I suppose you are right, but until Balthier is found I'm going to keep looking, with any luck he's found Vaan as well,"

"What makes you so sure?" Basch asked his confusion evident on his face.

"Just a feeling, I just know that their both safe and…I don't know,"

"Make sure you are back in the city before Nightfall," Basch said before walking away.

"I will," Penelo almost skipped towards Migelo's to stook up on a few provisions before she left for Giza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fran stood looking into the forest just far enough away from the village to feel comfortable, her ears twitched as she sniffed the wind. The mist still clung to the trees, some monsters feeding on it like the drunks she had occasionally seen around the inns she had travelled to with Balthier.

If Penelo had seen her she would know she was right about her feeling worried, almost visibly scared, the news of Balthier vanishing just a outside Eruyt village made it all the worse, she had been so close to saving him.

But something prevented her from worrying too much, she didn't know how, but she knew he was safe, and had found some answers to the questions he had once had, ones she had noticed had been plaguing him for almost two years, she knew they were to do with Vaan despite how much the Sky Pirate had Denied it.

A breeze rustled the branches and leaves that littered the forest path, and Fran Smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14, and sorry for those of you who have been writing to me about updating but I just can't seem to write at the moment so it may be a while before I update again, it may not, so please, continue to read, enjoy and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Summary; It's been 2 years since the Bahamut. Larsa and Penelo are engaged, Basch is captain of the army of Rabanastre, Ashe has been repairing Rabanastre after the it has once again been freed and Balthier and Fran have returned to skypirating, searching for treasures. But what of Vaan? And what about the talks of a strange creature in the Nabreus Deadlands that has defeated every hunter that challenges it? When Balthier and Fran hear about it they immediately take the hunt, but why does the creature act so strangely, and who's the stranger that's following them?

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 12, except as a copy of the game on my PS2.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

_A breeze rustled the branches and leaves that littered the forest path, and Fran Smiled._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Heading Home**

The Viera of Eruyt Village paused as a breeze blew through their village. The leaves rustled as they listened intently to what was being said by the Jungle. Some of them looked shocked and surprised, others seemed angered, the emotions appearing on their faces would have surprised any of Ivalice's races if they had not the news, and indeed many didn't, only two people did, another Viera and a Hume skypirate, who at this moment were emerging from the ground, their arrival unnoticed save for the eyes of the creatures of Giruvegan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Balthier, along with Jytr followed Vaan as his enormous, lumbering form led them up around the crystal towards the exit of the ancient city, the few monsters that attacked them quickly being dispatched with a few shots of bullets and well aimed arrows, the others that lingered in the ancient chamber seemed to either be too scared, or had the sense, to avoid the creature referred to as the Myst.

"So you are the ones who defeated Vayne two years ago," Balthier mentally rolled his eyes at the way Jytr, like all other Viera, managed to make her question sound like a statement.

"Yes,"

"Along with Fran?" this time it sounded almost accusing.

"Yes, why do you dislike her so much?" they couldn't see it but they knew Vaan was listening intently to their conversation.

"She left the woods; she left her life as a Viera behind,"

"Isn't that her choice to make?"

"Yes, but…" Balthier's head snapped over to Jytr as she trailed off, surprised.

"But?"

"My sister's left the woods almost 20 years ago, I have not seen them since," Balthier doubted Jytr realised it, but a small tear was sitting in the corner of her eye.

"Then why do you not go looking for them?" Vaan's voice piped up, sounding strange coming from the giant beast he now was.

Balthier looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, "To leave the woods once is to leave and never be able to go back Vaan," Vaan grunted and shook his huge head.

"That is true, but not the only reason, my place is in the woods, I know that if we isolate ourselves completely from the outside world we will fade from history, and yet, I am scared, scared of both outcomes, I do not want to leave, but I do not want to stay,"

Balthier only just stopped in time to avoid colliding with Vaan's tail as he stopped suddenly in surprise, the sky pirate didn't blame him, a Viera admitting she was scared was a rare occurrence.

"We all fear the future Jytr, no one knows what will happen as a result of our choices, we didn't know whether we would win or lose when we fought Vayne, even Fran and I were scared of what might have happened, it is nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Just do what you feel is right," Vaan chipped in as large claw swiped away a Vivian that tried to feed on the Mist surrounding him.

Jytr looked at the pair, her face void of any emotion, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Vaan replied as he resumed walking, they were nearing the exit now and a pale, frosty light pierced the opening.

"We should be home soon," Balthier murmured to himself.

"What is home to you Balthier?" Jytr asked.

"…I used to say the sky was my home, but now," Balthier sighed, "I do not entirely know, only that I will know when I see it," his eyes flickered to Vaan, who was ignoring them as he rushed towards the light, eager to be outside and see the sky again with his friends, Blathier hurrying after him.

Jytr paused, watching the pair of them with quizzical eyes, "I see," she murmured to herself as she calmly went after them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted, but, like with my other stories, I haven't been able to write, hopefully I'll have another update for it soon, but anyway, Read, Enjoy and please, Review, I love hearing your comments!


End file.
